There have been a number of reported formulations containing Flammulina velutipes. For example, a product with the name “2nd Wind” was sold briefly as an athletic recovery formula. The product included six powdered ingredients, some of which were based on three types of non-extracted, powdered mushrooms; Flammulina velutipes mycelium accounted for 50% of the formula. The six ingredients were: Flammulina velutipes; Eleuthero root; Reishi; Citrus peel; Ginseng root; and, Cordyceps sinensis. 
U.S. Pat. Appl. 20070026511 to Morrissey discusses an improved composition including a Flammulina velutipes extract. The extract has the following characteristics: a moisture content ranging from 0% to 40%; a protein content ranging from 20% to 40%; a carbohydrate content ranging from 40% to 80%; an ash content ranging from 0% to 15%; and, a fat content ranging from 0% to 5%. Animal studies of the extract showed it exhibited significantly and substantially improved activity vis-à-vis 2nd Wind.
Despite improvements in performance-enhancing compositions and methods, there is a need in the art for new formulae and methods. Providing such formulae and methods is one object of the present invention.